Blind Sight
by YataSpirit07
Summary: Been blind Toph can't truely see, but thanks to her earthbending see can see more then anybody. The one thing she can't see is what her friends are up too as they drag her to a fancy Inn for some party. What are they up too? Solid Tokka with Katang.
1. Chapter 1

Blinded Sight

Ch 1: The Surprise

by: YataSpirit07

Disclaimer: Ok this is my First Avartar Fan Fic so I guess I should say that I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender and i'm writing this just for the fun if it.

A/N: Ok this is a **Takka** Fan fic, with Katang in the background. These are my favored couples in the show even though the Takka one isn't shown as Strong in it.

**DOWN WITH ZUTARA!**

This town was acting like every other town they had pass though in since Aang had beat the Fire Lord. Loud and Crazy, they treated them like Hero's and Royalty; and although Toph didn't mind a little appreciation for her help with the Fire Load's Fall; she was getting sick of it. The people Treated them nice enough but they were doing everything for them and that made her feel like she was back home with her parents.

Her Parents! She hated thinking of them and yet still care about them. They had paid Xin Fu and Master Yu to capture her and bring her back and that just made her more angry. At first she was just angry at them for not seeing how strong and willful she was and how she could take care of herself allot better then they thought, but no they wouldn't give up their image of a helpless blind daughter.

Although she wished she would never she them again she knew one day she would, but she would make sure that it wouldn't be for a long long time.

"OUCH." Toph hear next to her. "You steped on me foot Toph." said Sokka. "Watch were your going."

"I would Snoozles. But for one I'm Blind. Second it's hard to tell where to go, there's so many vibrations in the ground I can tell them apart." Toph said scowling and looking at him. They were walking though a street filled with cheering people who were jumping up and down, yelling, walking, running, and it felt like anything else people could do to vibrate the ground.

"Oh, Sorry. Here I'll help." Sokka said taking her hand.

She felt him take her hand and guild her, and normally she would protest but when ever Sakka took her hand her voice would suddenly disappear for a few minutes. Holding his hand she could fell his heart beat and breathing . All of which just calmed her down. SHe couldn't explain it, it was just something about him that did this to her.

"Sokka, Toph come on." She heard Aang yell ahead of them.

Sakka then guided her up the street and into a building. Then she heard some doors close behind her and the noise out side die a little.

"Can you see any better in here." Sokka asked.

"No not really." She said finding her voice.

Truth was she could see better away from all the crowds outside but she just didn't want to let go of his hand.

"Now where are we and why are we here." She asked. From what she could tell from her feet they were in a large build made with lots of thick wooden beams. 'Probably some rich guys house who had offered them to stay with them.' she thought.

"AH Avatar Aang, we are honored to have you and your friends with us. Welcome to Sleeping Dragon Inn." Said a guy that Toph felt approach the group.

"Yea, Nice to be here. UHH, we were hoping we could rent a room for the day and night."

Aang said.

"Of course. we would be horned to help. Anything you need you have but to ask, it's on the house." The man said bowing.'

Toph rolled her eyes and could see it starting again. 'Here it comes with all the Food the people and the parting to welcome the Avatar.'

Toph then felt Katara move toward the man. "That good because we have a special event tonight." she said to the man.

Katara then looked over and Aang and nodded. 'What are they up too?' Toph thought. Then she felt a vibration and heard something coming form Sakka. Was that a chuckle.

She then felt Aang hear over to her. "Hey Toph, isn't this place amazing. I hear it's the bast Inn out side Bi Sin Sa. It's..." Aang went on and on about the hotel with add ins form Sakka. But she wasn't fooled she knew perfectly well they were trying to distract her.

She had felt Katara and the other man walk off together down what felt like a long hallway. She strand her ears to try and hear what they were talking about but it was obvious that Katara knew Toph's Hearing limits and was whispering to the man.

"Enough you guys. I can tell your just trying to Distract me. So what are you guys up too?"

She said ready to Earthbend them into telling the truth if push came shove.

"Come on guy he's got one for us." Toph hear Katara call from down the hall.

Toph then felt Sakka let go of her hand and felling him disconnect from her made her sad enough stop asking Aang and Sakka what's going on. But then she felt Sakka take hold of her shoulders and guild her down the hall. "What's going on?" She said. This time in a rougher and more demanding tone. She could fill Aang running down the hall and into a room.

"Don't Worry it's a surprise." Sokka said into her ear. Again Toph's voice was loss as she felt that feeling again the one in the pit of her stomach that made her feel like Gravity was about to let go of her.

She felt them go down the hallway about 20 yards and then turn. She then felt some hit the ground out side of the Inn. But she knew what it was. They then turned and Sokka then said, "You guy ready in there?

"Yea, Bring her in." Toph heard Katara said.

Sakka let go of one of her Shoulders, Push a door open, and guild her in.

"SURPRISE" she heard form each of her friends. She could feel that each of them were excited and happy. SHe could also fell a breeze from an open door on the other sid eof the room. It must open to the outside because she could hear the grunts and squeaks of Appa and Momo.

"OK, that's It. Ether tell me what's going on or this whole place is rubble." She said finally fed up with not knowing what was going on.

"Toph it's a surprise party for you." said Katara.

"Happy Birthday Toph." said everyone.

Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Please Tell what you think. I hope made all the character sound right. I hope to update soon. There a snow storm where I am and I have a feeling I'll be having plenty of time to write. Till then. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Presents

A/N: Again I don't own Avatar. I hope everyone is liking this fan fic.

First let me Note that I know you don't spell Sokka "Sakka". My Spell check didn't recognize the word at first and I ended up spelling it wrong, I fixed it. Thank you

I please ask people to review me and tell me how i'm doing so far. Opinions are the only way to get better as a writer I think. Any way, Here's part two. and as always. **DOWN WITH ZUTARA**

Toph couldn't remember being so happy. She sat there smiling as she felt Aang and Katara dancing to the music of the Guitarist that was playing.

After she entered the room her friends had surprised her with a birthday. She herself didn't know it was her birthday. Then again it was hard for her to keep track of time when she couldn't see the sun set and rise.

To tell the truth, Toph wasn't as surprised by her friends throwing her a party, but the fact that they knew when it was. She remembered a time back that she had told Katara once when her birthday was when they were in Ba Sing Se, but she had hoped she would have forgotten it. Now she was glad Katara didn't.

"Having a good time, Toph?' She heard for Sokka next to her.

"Yea, I guess. It's been better than my other birthdays. Usually it's just me and my parents or sometimes some of their stuffy friends. So you can see why I particularly don't like birthdays." Toph said.

"Yea, I kind of thought that. That's why we thought we give you a proper Birthday party." Sokka said.

The two then went back to watching Aang and Katara. Toph could tell they were having a good time. Both of their heart beats were high and she could hear Katara laughing softly.

Toph shook her head slightly and smiled. "When do you think those two are just going to let go and admit they love one another?" she said just loud enough for Sokka to hear.

She heard Sokka give a soft chuckle. "I don't know. At the rate Aang is going he'll be in his next life."

Toph grinned. "I know what you mean. Why are they waiting? I expected him to do it are after he defeated Lord Osia."

"I mean what's so hard about it, he just needs to go up to her, look her in the eye and tell her he loves her. I mean what's so hard about tell someone you love them." Sokka said to Toph as he continued to watch his sister and the Avatar dance.

"Yea, Not that head at all." Toph said in a slightly different for her usually voice.

After that Toph just focused on the music and thought. 'Not that hard, Yea Right. I can't even tell him how much I like him.' Even thought Toph tried to be a tough, independent person she had realized that even independent people need help from people from time to time. For her, most of the time that help came from Sokka.

Toph really like Sokka he wasn't over protective. If they were in the middle of a fight she might hear a "Watch out behind you" or a "Above you Toph." from him. He knew perfectly well that she could take card of herself, but still he looked after her.

She remembered back to the attack on the Fire Lord's Palaces. Aang and Zoko were upstairs fighting Fire Lord Osia. Katara was fighting Azula, and Toph and Sokka were holding off a small army of Fire Nation Solders.

She was doing a good job holding back the army with her Earthbending and Sokka was doing his Idea Guy" thing trying to close and block the doors into the main hall they were guarding. She remember hearing Sokka scream to move back behind the doors. She then began to move back but was attacked by two solders. She made the floor beneath them wave up and push them back. 'Stupid Fire Nation. just had to make their floors of clay tiles.' she'd remembered thinking

"Hurry Toph" Sokka had said and then she made the tiles beneath her move back rapidly while she flung several more tiles at the oncoming solders. After moving back what felt like several yards she heard an explosion behind her. She felt a huge vibration and could sense a huge pillar headed for the doors she was just entering.

Her eyes went wide and in all the confusion she didn't sense someone coming toward her. She felt someone run right into her, grabbing her around the waist and pushing her far off to the side of were a few seconds later laid a stone pillar that had slammed the two Iron doors shut and blocked them.

Off her feet she couldn't tell who was on her so she began kicking and punching. "Toph it's OK. It's Ok. It's me." said a voice above her. "Sokka!" she had said and then started to feel her face heat up, because Sokka still was holding her around the waist.

She felt him let go and then he looked into her face. She could feel the heat from his body right in front of her. "Are you Ok Toph?" she heard him say in a worried tone. She pushed him off her not wanting him to see her blushing. "I'm fine. Ok. I saw the Pillar and was just about to move when you tackled me. Why'd you do that?"

She felt Sokka get up and then grab her hand and pull her up to her feet. As her feet firmly planted on the floor she could sense Sokka fully now and could tell his heart was beating faster than normal. He was facing away from her. "Well Toph.." She heard "...I just didn't want to lose you too."

Toph's eyes winding again as she wondered what the water tribe warrior mean as she felt her own heart beat increase. She then felt Sokka move down the Hall.

"Toph. Toph. TOPH!"

Toph snapped out of her memories of the past and looked in the direction of Sokka. "WHAT?" she said annoyed.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about. You looked like you were deep into though. Something I usually don't see on you." Sokka said jokingly

Toph grinned and chuckled, then hit Sokka on the arm. "Yea right like you'd know what that look would look like."

Sokka Scowled and folded his arms. "Well if your going to be like that I'm not going to give you your Present."

Toph had a stunned look on her face. "You got me a Present?"

Sokka looked at her and soften a little. "Yea, I did, but I don't think you deserve it."

Toph's Scowl came back to her face as she turned away from him. "Fine, besides any gift from you would probably be junk anyway."

"It is not!" Sokka said in and angry tone. " I worked hard on this gift and your getting it."

Toph smiled while still not facing him. 'Predictable Sokka.' she thought as she then turned to face him. "OK OK, you don't have to get mad about it. WHat is it any way?" She put out her hand as she sensed Sokka was handing her something.

She then felt Sokka take her wrist. A little hard from still being fired up by her comments about his gift. She then felt him slip something on her wrist and let go. "There, Happy Birthday." Sokka said as he let go and plopped back down on his cushion.

Toph felt a bracelet on her wrist. She used her other hand to feel it. It was made of string, wooden beads the size of marbles, and a square wooden cube with cavings. "What is this? You know I don't like jewelry."

"I know, jewelry isn't your thing. It's a good luck charm. There's a difference. " Sokka said.

"Finally give her your present Sokka." Aang said as he and Katara came over. toph could feel the gratis leaving.

"That Bracelet looks nice on you Toph." Katara said

Toph gave her a stern look and said, "It's a Good luck charm."

Katara gave a small laugh and said "Hard to believe my brother made it without getting blood on it. He cut himself a number of times making that. I lost track how many times I had to heal him." Katara then smile at Sokka.

Sokka crossed his arms again and turned away from his sister. "It was only a few minor cuts." Sokka said.

"Anyway it's time we gave you our Present." Katara said.

Toph then felt Aang place a cushion behind her and sit down. "What are you two up to?" she said turning toward Aang.

Aang smiled and said. "Do you trust me Toph?"

Toph was stunned but the Question. "Of course I trust you. But by they way your acting I'm starting to reconsider."

"Don't worry Toph. Me and Aang have been thinking what to get you for your Birthday and we came up with something we think your love." Katara said as she turned Toph's head bak toward her. "Just Close your eyes and relax, and we'll soon have your Surprise ready."

Toph closed her eyes but she didn't relax. She concentrated on all the vibrations that she could feel, trying to figure out what was coming. She couldn't sense anyone or thing out in the hall. and there was only Appa outside the other door. What were they up to.

"Just relax Toph. Your going to be in for the surprise of your life." said Aang this time.

Finally she gave up and just relaxed and let her body go more limp. A few moments latter she felt Aang take his hands and place then on the sides of her head. 'What the world is he doing?" she thought, but before she could ask she felt all vibrations stop and felt herself leave the ground. Now she was totally bind.

Her eyes Shot open in fear. Then she turned and said. "I don;'t know what your doing Twinkletoes but I don't like it, so..." Toph never finished her sentence because something happened to her she thought would never happen in her entire life. Before she SAW a kid with a bald head and an arrow on it were hair should be. she looked at him closely and could only say, "Aang?"

She saw the boy smile and then say "Happy birthday Toph, and welcome to the Sprit World."

A/N: Well i hope you enjoyed Chapter two. I know it was longer than my first one but I'm happy about that. This is the first time I've writing something creatively in one sit down. I hope to have Chapter 3 up soon. Please don't forget to review if your liked the story. Same goes for those that didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Spirit

Blind Sight

Chapter 3

A/N: I loved the reviews I've been getting and am glad people are in enjoying the Story. Here's Chapter 3 and Hope hope you like it even more. Again I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and of Course **DOWN WITH ZUTARA**.

P.S. Some people don't Like I scream my opinion about Zutara. It's Not that I hate Zuko it's just I can't see him with Katara as a Girlfriend. That's Just My Opinion and I'm just expressing it. Everyone else is free to support any pairing you like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're in the Spirit world" Toph said as she stared at him again. 'He looks skinny and light' she thought to herself. 'Just like i thought.'

Aang smiled at the look of surprise on her face. Then said "Yea. Well Kind of. You see we're really on the border of the Spirit world. We're still in the Real world, but also in the Spirit world. Here we can see and hear everything in the real world without being seen or heard."

"Seen and Heard!" Toph said putting her hand in front of her and seeing them for the first time. She thought her body looked weird. "Is this the color I've always been." she said.

Aang laughed and said "No. that's just the way things look here. Most spirits here look that blue color."

Toph looked at herself again. "So this is the color blue hu."

"If you want to see your true color than look down." Aang said pointing down.

Toph looked down and saw the same person who was in front of her now. The Aang below had his eyes close and his hands were on her head. His tattoos were Glowing.

Toph moved to the said and then fell to the floor. "OOO, Sorry about that. I should have said to be careful. Here you can only float over your own body." Aang said jumping to the side and landing Gracefully next to Toph.

"Great timing Twinkle toes." Toph said getting up.

Toph then looked at over at herself. She saw her eyes were close and her face had a calm exspistion. She seemed stunned be seeing herself for the first time. She wore a Shirt and pants of one color and Vest of another color. She knew these Color as Green and Tan as she people had told her but was unsure which was which.

She also saw that she was wearing a Head ban to hold back her hair and bands around her wrist and ancal. She noticed her cloths seemed to be covered in something she soon realized to be earth.

Over all she found she liked the way she looked. Tough and strong, but still a look of been Girlish. She didn't know why that last part mattered to her. She then spotted the Sokka's bracelet on her right hand and knew why.

She shook her head to clear it, then she turned to Aang remembering what he just said. "Why can we only float over our our bodies?"

Aang Surged and said "I don't know. I guess it just makes it easier to get back into your body."

Toph gave Aang a stern look. "Some Emissary of the Spirits you are." she said punching Aang in the arm and then stated looking around more.

'So much to take in' Toph thought as she saw so much. Colors, Items and the room they were in. Then she heard "You think their Ok."

" I'm sure their fine."

Toph Froze. She knew those voices. She knew them like she knew the ground beneath her feet. She slowly turned to face the voices. She spotted two people sitting on cushions. they were dressed in blue cloths. She walked up to them and looked at the one with the long bradded hair.

"Katara!" Toph said seeing her Friends for the first time.

She looked into Katara's blue eyes. She then began to look at the rest of Katara. She thought back to before she saw her. She figured Katara must be beautiful to make Aang act the way he dose around her. Toph could see that Katara was just as she expected. As beautiful as her voice and personality.

"Yea, well I just Hope Aang Knows what his doing taking Toph there." Toph heard from her left. Again she froze. Another voice she knew all to well; the one she heard most within the dreams of sound she had at night. Very slowly she turned her head and Looked at the Person sitting next to Katara.

Toph looked into the eyes of the boy she had for so long harbored a crush for. Again she was Surprised. Sokka was tall and a bit gangly but still had a good amount of muscle. He wore a sleevless Shirt and a had his hair tied back in a pony tail. 'Just like I imagined. Though you do look a little cuter than I thought.' Toph thought.

Being Blind she never judged a person on how they looked. She was attracted to people by their voice, their movements, and they personality. Sokka worked in all of these categories. His voice was both soothing and strong. His movement smooth, strong, yet a bit clumsy; and his personality. He always seemed to be the protecter. Why everyone else was bending against the enemies, he was watching everyone's back and keeping them safe.

Thinking about and looking Sokka in the face; Toph couldn't help but smile.

"Liking everything?" Toph heard behind her. She quickly rearranged her face to what she hoped was a neutral look. "Yea, everything looks wonderful. Even Snoozles over here looks a little better than I thought." Toph said pointing at Sokka.

She then head for the side door to take a look outside. There she saw Appa and Momo. Appa looked big and hairy. 'no surprise there." she thought. Then she looked in AH as she saw the garden around her.

The Trees , the flowers, the grass, and the sky. All were amazing. She had seen some of these things though her earthbending, but they where always just outlines and shadows. She never saw colors and light. But what she saw now was nothing she could ever imagine.

The one thing she saw, beyond anything she could imagined, was the sky. The sun had just sat and there was a faint glow on the horizon. Toph look at it and tilted her head up seeing the sky go from Orange to blue to Black with twinkling lights. "What are those?" Toph said pointing up.

Aang came up and stood beside her and then looked up. "Those are stars. There always up there in the night sky."

"It's so big." Toph said feeling freer than she had ever felt seeing the openness of the world. "I could never imagine is. Never if I felt every rock in the world."

"Yea, I kind of overwhelming me sometimes." Aang said coming up next to her.

As all the wonders she saw crashed into her head she realized she had to ask. "Aang, How can I see all this?"

Aang smiled and said "Simple. In the Spirit world you see with your Spirit not your eyes. Here There is no Physical being. You don't need eyes to see."

Toph was amazed Aang figured this out and thought to bring her here to see. But then. "This was Katara's Idea wasn't it?" she Said Smirking.

Aang Rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Yea pretty much. We started trying to figure out what to get you about a week ago and a few days after that she started asking me about the Spiritworld and then we figured you might be able to see if you were here."

Toph just stared at Aang and than did something she didn't do often. She hugged Aang and was planning on doing the same to Katara when she got her body back. "Thank you Aang." Toph said looking up and taking in another view of the sky. "I couldn't think of anything I'd have want more than th...WHOA!!!"

Aang pushed away from Toph and looked in the Direction Toph was looking and they both saw a large blue dragon heading right from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well that's the End of Chapter 3. I hope you all like it. As A Treat I'll tell you that the Name of Chapter 4 is "Earth and Moon" I might take some time to write it but I hope to have it up in at least two weeks if not sooner. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Earth and Moon

Blind Sight

Chapter 4

Earth and Moon

A/N: Well hers Chapter four. Sorry it took a little longer than I said but I got an offer from some one to be a Bata for this story and I took hem up on it. So BIG thanks to Legendary Chimera for her editing work. Hope you all enjoy it, and please review if you like it or even if you hate it and tell me why.

As always I don't own Avartar and **DOWN WITH ZUTARA**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toph's Body tensed and readied itself to bend the earth but she realized she couldn't feel the earth below her. Aang noticed and said, "Don't worry, he's a friend."

The Dragon slowed down as it flew toward and landed before them. Aang smiled as he approached it and bowed. "It's good to see you again." Aang said as he straightened back up. The Dragon took it's whiskers and placed them on Aang's forehead.

Toph looked on as Aang had fell into a trance. She was just about to ask what was going on when the Dragon removed it's whiskers and turned to her. "Well, who is this guy?" Toph asked in an unpleasant tone.

"Like I said, he's a friend. This here is Ryu-hi. He ...uh...was my animal guild in another life. When I was Avatar Roku." Aang informed. (1)

The dragon bowed honorably to her. "Well thats nice, but what's he doing here?" she asked.

"He's here to make sure we don't get lost, and he'll take us anywhere we want to go." Aang said as he hopped on to the dragon's back. "Come on! Don't you want to explore more of the world?"

Toph looked back in the room and saw their bodies still sitting on the floor while Katara and Sokka talked. The thought of seeing the world was exciting, but she wished all of her friends could be there with her. "I guess a trip around the town would be good." she answered rising up behind Aang.

"Oh, we can go farther than that. Ryu-hi can fly at amazing speeds. He could take us to the other side of the world and back before morning. I'm sure there's something special you might want to see." Aang said smiling.

Toph looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?",she asked.

"It's another surprise." Aang grabbed the dragons horns shouting "Yip Yip!" Nothing happened. "Oh, I guess thats doesn't work for you. Alright let's go!" The dragon took off into the sky.

Toph had flown before, but it had always been just a method of transportation, never a means of enjoyment. Right now she was having the time of her life! Seeing all the land passing by at a pace she never thought she could go was thrilling!

"This is Wonderful! Does it always feel this free when your flying?" Toph asked Aang.

"To me it is. I think Katara and Sokka feel the same way too."

Upon hearing Sokka's name Toph couldn't help but wish he was here to experience this with her. She could tell Aang felt the same way about Katara.

They passed over an enormous lake that reflected the sky and ground above and around it. She could see their reflection in it as a blue light in the lake.

After a few more minutes of flying the dragon began to descend. They passed over a village of well built houses and shops. 'Why are we here?' Toph wondered.

The dragon flew pass the village a bit and landed out side a large mansion surrounded by large wall. Aang hopped off and ran to the wall. "Come on Toph, I know you'll like this!"

"Like what? It's a wall. I mean I like seeing them but walls are getting old, unless your going to show me the Wall of Ba Sing Se." Toph replied as she got off the dragon and approached Aang. She watched Aang walk toward the wall and then though it.

"What the?"

Aang's head poked through the wall. "Remember, we're spirits. Hey Ryu-hi, can you wait her for us?" Aang said. The dragon bowed it's head in a yes.

Both Toph and Aang walked though the wall and across a beautiful garden. Toph couldn't help but feel like she had been there before even though this was the first time she had ever seen the place.

"Over here," Aang beckoned as he headed toward a door that was guarded by two guards in green uniforms. They passed by them without delay. Soon they were in a long hallway lit by several lanterns.

"Aang what are we..." Toph started before she was interrupted.

"Darling Please we have to go to the festival tomorrow night. We are the guests of honor. The village would be disappointed if we didn't go."

"Dad!" Toph whispered under her breath. They both turned and peered into the room. An older man was trying to console a weeping woman .

"How can we? Our daughter has been missing for a year and you don't even care!" Ms. Ba Fong cried. (2)

"Of course I care about Toph! You Know I've spent mounds of gold in an effort to find her. But the Avatar is a tricky one. He's been moving around so much that it's hard for our people to find her. Please my darling, you should get out and get some air. This festival is just what you need." Mr. Ba Fong pleaded.

"NO! I'm not leaving here unless it's to retrieve Toph! Who knows what's happened to her. Think of how frightened she must be! We should have kept an eye on her. We should have gone after her ourselves. We should search for her ourselves right now!" She she cried hysterically into her husband's shoulder.

Both of them were silent for several minutes except for the sobbing of Mrs. Ba Fong.

"It's ok my dear. Your absolutely right. Tomorrow I'm contacting all of our people to get a lead in the Avatar's direction. When we get a reply we'll search for her on our own," Mr. Ba Fong promised as he held onto his wife.

"Toph, I'm sorry if this is tough on you, but I just thought that if you saw your parents again you might at lease try and patch things up..." Aang's voice trailed off as he turned to face Toph. He found nothing but empty air.

Toph ran with tears in her eyes. She had thought seeing would be a good thing but now wished she had never seen a thing in her life. Seeing her mom and dad like that just did something to her. She didn't feel strong or unstoppable. At that moment she felt like running to her mother and father and hugging them. But at the same time she wanted to flatten them into the ground for not understanding her and trying to keep her from the rest of the world.

Toph ran though a wall and across the grounds, to the outer wall and into the nearby woods. She just wanted to run as far away from her parents so she would never feel that way again.

She soon found herself near a small waterfall and a pool that streamed out into a nearby river. She stopped at the waters edge and tried to calm down. She wished that Sokka was there. Nothing cheered her up more than picking on him or just listening to him talk.

A mental image of Sokka popped into her head helping to calm her down. She began to breath deeply as she would while earthbending. She continued this for about five minutes and found herself feeling better.

'Damn! Why do i feel like this? They tried to lock me away from the world and my friends. They even sent bounty hunters after me like I was a criminal! It should be a long time before I would even consider forgiving them.' she thought trying to hide her sorrow in anger, but it was held back by the images of her parents faces.

She concentrated on her breathing and then began to examen her surroundings to distract herself from thoughts of her parents. Soon her eyes fell on the pool of water in front of her. It revealed the star filled sky again but this time something new was present. A large white orb that let off a faint light and covered the ground like a soft blanket. Toph looked up from the pool to view the orb. Although she had never seen it before she thought she knew what it was.

Toph knew it was the moon. She recalled several times after she started traveling with the others how she would sometimes wake up at night to find Sokka awake outside. She could tell from the vibrations that he was looking up and talking, but from where she was she couldn't hear his whispers.

One time she pretended to get up to go to the bathroom when he was up and asked what he was doing. He only said that he like to watch the moon and confide in it like they were old friends.

A few days after that she asked Aang about Sokka and his deal with the moon. Aang replied, "The moon just reminds him of someone he cared for and lost." She tried to get more out of him but she could tell neither Aang nor Katara wanted to talk about it.

Toph continued to look at the moon and found it was very soothing. "It is very beautiful." Toph said.

"Thank you."

Toph jumped in surprise. She looked around and in the middle of the pool was a beautiful young woman who's hair was in long braids that swooped upwards into rings. She was dressed in white robes that seem to flow around her even though there wasn't any wind.

After the swirling started to die down Toph felt herself come back to her senses. "Nice dress Cinderella, but it looks like you lost your way to the ball." Toph said trying to sound braver than she felt since the girl appeared out of nowhere.

The girl on the water smiled and gave a small laugh. "You are funny, just like Sokka said."

Toph's eye open a little wider. 'She know Sokka. How?' Toph looked at the girl and asked, "Who are you? How do you know Sokka?"

The girl drifted over the water closer towards her. "You know who I am Toph. You were looking at me just a few moments ago."

Toph looked up into the sky and then back down to the girl. "You mean you're, The Moon?"

The girl smiled again, "Yes, I am the Spirit of the Moon. Many know me as Tui, but you may call me Yue. As for how I know Sokka, he and I were very close when I was alive."

"Alive, You mean you were human once?" Toph said astounded.

"Well yes and no. I was Once Yue, Princess of the Northen Water Tribe and ..." She began to tell Toph about the battle her tribe and the Avatar had fought against the Fire Nation, and how one of the Fire Nation's admirals had killed the Moon Spirit Tui. Then how she, Yue, had giving her life to the spirit to save her people. She also explained how she had fallen for a brave young warrior from the Southern Tribe.

Toph showed no emotion on her face. She was trying to understand all the information that she had just received. The one thing that kept coming back to her was that her chances to be anything more than friends with Sokka where looking slim. 'How could he ever love someone like me after loving a beautiful princess and spirit? I could never compete with that.'

Even though she stood with a stoic presence, Yue seemed to know what she was thinking. "Don't give up on him just yet." She comforted smiling at Toph.

"What?" Toph inquired as if she was coming out of a trance.

Yue ignored that and said "Now your probably wondering how I know you. Well that is simple. Sokka told me about you."

"What? Sokka told you? About me?" Toph pondered.

"Yes. Every night when he sees the moon he talks to me, even though he can't hear me. In the beginning he use to apologize to me for not being able to rescue me." Yue said has she drifted next to Toph and sat down on the ground. Toph sat down next to her.

"He use to tell me how he wished I was alive and how he wanted to take me to see all the wonderful places he'd been to on his travels. He wanted to take me to the South Pole to meet his tribe. It made me sad listening to him talk like that and I could tell he grew even more sad with every word."

Toph Looked over at Yue and saw what she though had to be the most depressing being she knew, but just as she was about to ask if she was ok Yue's face began to brighten. "Then something happened that made me very happy." Yue said.

"What was it?" Toph asked, wanting to know what could have made such sadness suddenly vanish.

Yue turned to face her and smiled at Toph, "He met you."

"WHAT!" Toph shouted in surprise.

"Yes, After he meet you his talks to me started becoming brighter and brighter. At first he complained about how you were a show off and how he thought the Bolder should have won the Earthrumble, but he could never fool me. Deep down I know he was impressed by what you did. Then later on he began talking more and more about you. He was either annoyed at what you did or impressed with your skills ." Yue recalled but then she averted her eyes back to the water. "I could tell from his voice that he was growing very fond of you."

Toph seemed to realize that this was making her a little sad. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

Yue turned to face Toph and smiled again. "No, No, I'm fine. It's just as I started to realize this I found myself worrying that he may forget me." She said looking towards the sky. "But then I remembered our time together at the North Pole and how happy we were just being together. I learned that if he found someone else who can make him that happy then there will always be a part of him that loves me."

Toph looked away from Yue. She wiped her eyes on her shirt. 'What is up with me lately? This lovey dovey stuff doesn't work on me. I must have gotten dirt in my eyes,' she thought to herself forgetting that she was in the Spiritworld which didn't have dust.

She turned back to Yue and found her smiling again. "What?" Toph asked.

Yue stood up and said "I'm just glad I was able to meet you tonight. You are a very strong and caring person and I know you will make Sokka happy."

Toph blushed and quickly stood up. "What makes you think I want to stick around him." She replied quickly. "His stubborn, pigheaded, clumsy, and goofy. Why would I fall for someone like that?" Toph finished as she turned her back on Yue to hide her blush.

Yue rose to approached Toph and placed her hand on her shoulder. Toph could feel a strong warmth coming from that touch and turned around to find Yue gazing into her eyes. "Because Toph, you are like myself. You looked past all that and could see what he was. Maybe even more. You saw a brave, courageous, and inventive boy who would do anything to save the people he cares most for. You saw that and could feel that this was someone you knew would be close to your heart for the rest of your life and beyond."

Toph let Yue's words sink into her even though she didn't want to. She did see that of most of the things that annoyed her about Sokka were the same things she loved about him. Toph felt her whole body tingle. 'Did i just admit that I love Sokka?' She wondered. She looked at Yue and noticed her smiling again.

Yue looked up toward the sky beyond Toph and back again. She pulled Toph into a hug and whispered to her, "Please take good care of him and make him happy. I know he'll make you happy too." Yue slowly released Toph and slid back onto the water. Toph watched Yue take her leave and wondered if there was something she could do for her.

"Wait!" Toph beckoned moving to the waters edge. Yue stopped to obey. Toph couldn't look her straight in the eye when she said, "I know Sokka will be glad you're alright here in the Spirtworld, but I just wondered if there was any message that you wanted me to pass on to him for you."

Yue smiled at her and answered, "Just tell him that my death was not his fault, that I gave my life to save my tribe and ..." Yue hesitated a minute, like she was trying to find the right words. "...and the people I love." She gazed into the sky and called,"Oh and Toph," the young earthbender gave her attention in response . "Say Hi to Aang for me, and Katara too when your get back."

"TOPH!"Toph heard behind her. She turned in the direction that she heard her name called. "Toph!" It was Aang. Toph could tell. She looked back at the pool of water only to find that Yue was gone.

Toph glanced back in the direction of Aang's calls and saw Aang and Ryu-hi coming towards her though the sky. They landed next to her and Aang hopped off. "Toph are you alright? I was worried. You have to be careful in the Spiritworld, if you get lost your may never get back to your body. Listen, I'm sorry I brought you here. I just figured that you haven't seen your parents in such a long time that you would have like to see them."

Normally Toph would have screamed and yelled at Aang saying of course she wouldn't have wanted to see her parents (and the reasons why), but she still felt good after her talk with Yue. "It's ok Aang. I guess I was going to see them again anyway. Seeing them like that and then remembering all of the things they tried to keep me from just got me so angry."

All of them stood in silence until Aang apologized again. "Well I am sorry , but if there's one thing I know it's that when you do meet back up with your parents they'll be happy to see you. They'll be proud at all you've learned and done. I mean, not everyone can say they helped the Avatar save the world can they?" Aang complimented trying to cheer her up.

Toph turned and smiled, punching Aang in the shoulder. "Yeah, well someone had to help you. Trust me, you wouldn't stand a chance saving the world without me."

Aang was glad he was able to cheer her up. "Well, I guess we better get back. Knowing Suger Queen she's probably worried about us. One of us more than the other," she grinned at Aang.

They mounted Ryu-hi and noticed rustling in the woods. Toph and Aang spotted a man moving in the woods toward the Ba Fong mansion. Aang gasped and Toph turned to look at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"That guy, I know him. We both do." Aang informed pointing toward the man who was getting farther away.

"Who is he? It's the first time I've seen him, so It's hard for me to know who he is." Toph reminded him.

"Oh you know him. It's XIn-Fu!"

End of Chapter 4.

Notes

(1) As far as I know Roku's dragon was never giving a name; so I just named it Ryu-hi. It means Dragon Fire.

(2) I never heard the Ba Fongs' first names so I'm just calling them Mr. and Mrs. Ba Fong.

A/N: Number five comeing up next, I won't give a diffaned time but I'll try and have it up as soon as I can. Write you latter :)


	5. Chapter 5: Of Polts and Death

Blinded Sight

A/N: Well here it is. I hope you all like it because I WHen i wrote it I just couldn't seem to stop. Thats why this ones a bit longer than the others.

Anyhow, As always I Don't own Avatar, though I wish I did. And Thanks again to my Bata Reader Legendary Chimera for the great work.

Oh and can't forget, **DOWN WITH ZUTARA**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ch 5: Of Plots and Death

"That's Xin-Fu!" Toph said point in the direction Xin-Fu was heading.

"Yea. I wonder what his doing all the way out here?"

Toph looked around at her surroundings. She had never found her way by sight before, but from what she could tell Xin-Fu was heading back the way they had come. "He's heading towards my parent's house." she said taking a few paces in Xin-Fu's direction before stopping. 'Why should I care about them? They have plenty of guards to protect them. Anyway. He might not even be going there.'

Aang walked up beside her and place a hand on her shoulder. "You think we should follow him?" Aang asked concerned.

Toph closed her eyes hoping it would rid her of the image of her parents that suddenly flashed back into her mind. She clenched her fists tightly and reopened them. She put on her most evil smirk and said ,"Yea, Why not? We get to see how that loser has been doing ever since I kicked his ass." She turned to Aang. "Come on."

Aang gave a small smile as he ran after his earthbending friend. 'Sorry Toph. But just because your blind doesn't mean I am. I know your worried about them too.' Thought Aang.

They followed Xin-Fu though the forest till they had caught up with him. He was walking rather fast as if he was in a hurry to be somewhere. Toph and Aang continued to follow him until he reached the clearing that was nestled on top of a hill with nothing but a large bolder on top. Xin-Fu stood next to it and looked down the other side of the hill.

Toph and Aang walked up behind him and gazed down in the direction he was looking to see the Bei Fong mansion. "What's he doing here?" Toph asked.

"Maybe he's just out for some night air and stargazing." Aang said hopefully

A that moment Xing-Fu turned toward the bolder and said. "Is everything ready for tomorrow night?"

Toph and Aang were puzzled at having witnessed him talk to the big rock, but not as surprised as when the rock talked back. "Yea, The others are ready to take the mansion too."

"What a Second!" Toph said in a moment of realization. "I know that voice." She quickly walked passed Xin-Fu to the other side of the bolder to see none other than The Bolder . The same Bolder she had beaten at the last Earth Rumble competition. He was simple leaning up against the rock and looking down at the Bei Fong's home.

"Good, I don't want any problems tomorrow night. With the Bei Fong's gone to the town festival that leaves their house ripe for picking." Xin-Fu said folding his arms and smiling at the mansion.

"The Bolder is looking forward to finally getting some payback on that scrawny little girl." The Bolder responded as he kicked the rock he was leaning against and sent it flying off the other side of the hill.

"I know what you mean. That girl has humiliated me one to many times, so it's time for some pay back." Xin-Fu stomped his foot into the ground which caused the whole hill the shake. He turned to The Bolder. " All right, let's go over the plan one more time. Tomorrow night me, you, and others will storm the mansion an hour after the festival starts. We take out anyone left, take anything that's valuable and then we'll turn the place to ruble. That should tell the Bei Fong it's not nice to cross Xin-Fu."

"Or The Bolder. I just wish the girl could be there to see it. I bet she would cry like the little girl she is. Ha Ha Ha." The Bolder Said.

"Will see who's crying after I'm done with you two." Toph screamed as she ran right straight at the two.

"No Toph you can't!"

" Just watch me Twinkeltoes." Toph pulled back her fist and swung it straight at Xin-Fu's midsection. Toph's hand went right thought him followed by the rest of her body. Toph stumbled a few feet before she fell. Aang rushed over to help her up but she just waved his hand away. "I'm really not liking this spirit body. I can't fight or anything." Toph complained as she got up.

"We have to hurry if we're going to save your parents Toph."

"What do you mean? They said my parents are going to the festival tomorrow."

"You ran away before you could hear them. They not going, they wanted to stay and gather info on where you were so they could go out and find you themselves. You heard Xin-Fu, they're going to take out anyone at the house tomorrow night. If they find them there who knows what they'll do."

Aang turned around and gave a loud whistle. A few moments later the dragon Fang (1) came flying over the tree tops to land next to him. Aang hopped onto his back and looked at Toph. "Toph if we're going to do anything to help your parents than we'll need to get back to our bodies and then come back here."

Toph continued to stare angrily at the two men plotting her family harm; while a struggle carried on inside her. To save the parents she hated, or to let the two men get their revenge on her by hurting her family. She turned to Aang not sure which side would win.

"How are we going to do that. Our bodies are on the other side of the Earth Kingdom. Even if we got back now could we really make it in time?"

Aang just looked at her and said "We won't know till we try."

Toph Turned back to view her home one more time before mounting with Aang and taking off in to the sky.

Back at the Sleeping Dragon Inn

Katara and Sokka were enjoying some tea as their friends wondered the Spirited World. Sokka had ask for the tea to be brought after Katara asked for the forth time in last two hours if he thought Aang and Toph where ok. Plus he felt his sister would wear away the floor with all her pacing.

'Boy, when it comes to Aang she can be such a worry wart. He's the Avatar for goodness sake. I'm sure he can handle a little romp around the Spirit World.' He thought as he watched Katara stare at Aang's body.

A thought just hit him and he smiled. He knew just the thing to to get her to stop worrying. He placed his tea cup down and then said "You don't need to worry sis. I'm sure your boyfriend is just fine."

He watched Katara faced him as she blushed a brighter red than that of the Fire Nation's Flag. "HE IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND! HE"S JUST A GOOD FRIEND."

Sokka Smiled. He always knew how to push his sisters buttons. "Yea, Yea, try looking into a mirror and telling yourself that. Come on Katara I've seen the way you look at him. You love him, that's why your so worried about him."

Katara just turned away from her brother. Sokka smiled again. 'So predictable.' He thought he would take it up a notch. He leaned back into the cushion he was sitting on and said "Or maybe your not worried about him. Maybe your more worried about Toph."

"WHAT!?" Katara barked. "Why would I be worried about Toph. She's with Aang and Aang wouldn't let anything happen to her in the Spirit World."

"I mean maybe your worried about Toph being with Aang. You know, alone together with no one to see what their doing." Sokka said making kissing sounds.

Katara suddenly stood up and stamped the floor. "They wouldn't! Aang and Toph are just friends."

"Oh, you mean just like how you and Aang are just friends." Sokka said. This time with a sardonic grin.

Katara clenched her hands and turned away from her brother and stomped her feet. The tea in the Tea pot suddenly exsploded in all directions. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. After a few calming breaths she thought, 'Why couldn't I have had a younger brother? He thinks he's so smart getting me to act like this. Well two people can play this game.'

She turned around and saw her brother Cleaning the tea off his shirt. She smiled and said "Are you sure you're not just voicing this because your the one worried about Toph?"

"WHAT? No way. Toph can handle herself just fine." Sokka blurted as he turned away from his sister to stair at the wall.

"Oh really. Then your not worried with her being alone with Aang?"

"No. Not at all."

"And having Aang being one of the first people she sees."

Sokka clinched he's teeth a little before replying, "Why would I worry about that? She's going to see a lot of things. She was going to see Aang eventually."

Katara knew she was getting to him and had just the thing to drive him over the edge. "Yea, but what if she likes the way Aang looks more than you?"

Sokka jumped to face Katara. "No way she think Aang looks..." Sokka stopped realizing what he was about to say. He calmed down and stood up straight. "I mean, What do I care who she thinks looks better."

Katara grin triumphantly. "Yeah right. I saw the way you were straighting your clothes and hair right before Aang pulled Toph into the Spirit World."

"What?? I had dirt on myself. Toph's got so much dust on her it gets on me when I'm around her. Same goes for my hair."

"Well maybe thats because you're around her so much." Katara said setting back down on her cushion, smiling at her brother as he squirmed.

Sokka saw his sister smile and decided to foil her plan. "I'm only around Toph so much because you and Aang are always off alone together." And it was true. Whenever they divided chores she and Aang went off alone leaving Sokka with Toph at the camp.

It's not that he minded. Sure he and Toph didn't get along at first but she grew on him. She was tougher than any girl he knew and wasn't afraid to get into a fight. She also had a good sense of humor. 'Well, when it doesn't concern me at least.'

Also there was the fact he had to keep an eye on her. Even though she said she could handle everything herself there were some things she just couldn't watch out for. He remembered when they were in Ba Sing Se and she tried to put up the posters for Appa and she put it up wrong. Sokka felt like grinning remembering that moment.

It wasn't just that though. There were times in battle Toph need help. She couldn't see air attacks like arrows or other projectiles. During times like this Sokka just felt the need to protect her. He was a warrior after all and to him a warrior was someone who fought to protect the people he cared for and to keep peace.

"I don't like Toph like that." Sokka said turning around to avoid facing his sister.

"Yea right," Katara replied as she lad back on her cushion knowing that she beat her brother at his own game.

Sokka sat back down as well and looked over at his two friends who were still in a trance. He couldn't help but notice Toph. She looked more peaceful right now than any other time he'd ever seen her. He wanted to think that she looked child-like but he couldn't. Toph was in her teens now and in that age when girls stopped looking like kids and more like women.

Sokka had noticed how she had been getting taller over the last year. It use to be she wasn't much taller than his shoulder. Now she matched Aang in hight and reached just above his chin. And now that he looked at her more closely he could see her bust was coming out through her baggy clothes.

Sokka shook his head. 'What I'm I doing? This is Toph. The annoying, hardheaded, bossy girl that always picks on you,' thought Sokka.

Sokka tried to think of all that bad things Toph had done to him, but every time he got angry at those thoughts the more he couldn't help notice how she was a little bit like him. She was tough and smart.

He was starting to hate himself. He couldn't fall in love again! He didn't want another person he loved to die. He remembered when they told him of Suki's fate.

////**_Flashback_**////

**_After he and Toph had burst through the doors to get to that particular area of the palace, he had had to rescue her from the very column he had destroyed to block any solders coming after them. He vaguely remembered apologizing to her. _**

_**After that they went off the help Katara. Azula was not a girl to underestimate, and even though Katara was a very skilled waterbending master, Azula was as crafty as she was insane. Beside this palace was full of fire sources and limited water outlets. Which meant of course that all Katara had at the moment was her canteen to rely on.**_

_**They had quickly ascended the stairs at the other end of the hall and entered a hallway that appeared to be empty. "Where do you think they are?" Sokka asked. Toph suddenly paused and grabed Sokka's arm to stop them. "I'd say right in front of us."**_

"_**What?" Sokka said confused as he looked in front of him. A split second later Sokka saw Katara fly backwards through a thin sliding door. There was an ice shield in front of her holding back a jet of fire. Katara slamed back against the wall and the ice shield shattered as the flames died.**_

_**Sokka pulled out his machete and ran up to the door with Toph just behind him. He stopped just before the door knowing who would be coming out next. He could feel Toph pause behind him readying herself for ambush.**_

_**They heard a cold laughter coming closer. "Haaaaa, So this is all the Avatar's great waterbending teacher has to offer. Face it water tribe peasant, your waterbending is no match to the might of Fire." Azula said walking out the door.**_

_**At that moment Sokka quickly thrust his machete up against Azula's neck. "How about a good old fashion Machete? Can that take on the might of fire or maybe just your neck?" Sokka quipped in anger knowing this girl had caused so much pain to the world as well as his sister and best friends. **_

_**Azula froze feeling the cold steel of the sword against her neck. "Well if it isn't the goofball, and his binded bimbo."**_

_**Sokka pressed the sword a little header against her to show Azula he wasn't goofing around. He heard a crack behind him he knew was Toph getting ready to pound her.**_

"_**I think you'd better apologize and tell us where your father went.." Sokka said has he was about to restrain her, but all of a sudden Azula flipped her wrist to revel a fan she had concealed. She lashed out at Sokka, but barely cut him as he pulled back his arm to parry.**_

_**Azulla quickly dropped the fan and rolled across the hall throwing a burst of fire back at them. Fortunately Toph jumped in front of Sokka and pulled all the surrounding clay tiles in front of them to shield them form the attack.**_

"_**Great job Ponytail." Toph said sarcastically.**_

_**Sokka had been knocked down by the blast and was getting back up when his hand landed on the fan Azula had used. He knew it looked familiar. He picked it up and recognized it as one of he fans used by the Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka suddenly stood up clutching the fan tightly. "Toph take down one of the tiles."**_

_**Toph looked in Sokka's direction. "What? She's probably waiting for that."**_

"_**JUST DO IT!'" Sokka screamed.**_

_**Sokka noticed Toph's questioning gaze, and he could feel concern coming from the pale green eye peering at him. Toph slowly lowered one of the tiles so that Sokka was looking out at Azula. What he saw wasn't good. Azula was right beside Katara.**_

_**Katara looked like she was unconscious, slumped against a wall. Azula glared at him with her fingers pointed right at Katara; ready for a fire blast. "Come out now if you want the girl to live."She said**_

_**Sokka growed and as Toph Lowed the rest of the tiles to the floor. Sokka glared at the fire princess and raised his hand tilting the fan toward her. "Where did you get this?"**_

_**Azula's face went slack as if trying to remember something. An evil smile appeared. "Oh that. It's just something I picked up from your little fan club," She paused for a second to enjoy the look on Sokka's face as he lowered his hand and clenched his fist, "I keeped it after meetign them. Mai always told me it's good to have a Surprise or two up your sleve." **_

_**Sokka Lowered his hand and said in angerly with his teeth clinched. "I SAID, WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"**_

_**Azula's smile widen. "When we were hunting down your flying bison we came across a band of strangely dressed girls that were protecting him. They all fought against us. If you could call what they did fighting. We took most of them out in no time."**_

_**Sokka could feel himself tense up with every word she said. He had kept an eye out for Suki and the Kyoshi warriors ever since he found out that Azula had impersonated them in Ba Sing Sei. **_

"_**There was this one girl." Azula continued. "She gave me a little trouble. She managed to chase off the bison and distracted me. I told her to get out of my way but she insisted; so we fought and I crushed her."**_

_**Azula observed Sakka's anger felled face. "I remember what her last words were. 'I"m sorry Sokka'. At that moment it didn't mean anything to me till Ty Lee said that was the name of that boy that traveled with the Avatar that she thought was cute. After that I conceived our little plot to secretly invade the city disguised as the warriors." **_

_**Azula then let out a small, cruel chuckle. "From what I gathered after taking Ba Sing Se, you're to thank for letting us get so close to the king. Without your word we wouldn't have succeeded. So I guest it's you and your girlfriend the Fire Nation has to thank for handing us the Earth Kingdom."**_

_**Sokka growled and was about to charge but was grabbed by the wrist and flung through the hole in the wall. He hit the ground hard and was kicked savagely. He peered around to find Toph using her earthbending to seal the wall. A faint glow from the opposite side of the wall alerted them of Azula's attempts to break through. **_

_**He saw Toph moving over to him. He was about to yell at her for stopping and kicking him, but Toph grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her so that it was his own eye were reflected in her mist green ones. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" She screamed at him, almost causing him to go deaf.**_

_**Sokka pulled away from her whirling around. "I was trying to attack her! She killed Suki! First my Mother, than Yue, now Suki. I'm tired of it. It's time I took revenge!"**_

"_**Yea yea, and how were you going to do that? By being an idiot? She was taunting you and you fell for it." Toph faced him. "Use that ponytailed head of yours. Revenge means nothing if you're dead. And don't forget about Katara. Don't forget about all the other people who card about you!"**_

_**Sokka stared at Toph. Her word were hitting harder than the rocks she bent. He had never heard her speak so calmly and with such conviction. **_

"_**Their are more important things in the world than revenge Ponytail." Toph said. "Like Katara, and Aang."**_

_**Sokka banged his forehead aginst a near by wall. Toph was right, he fell right into Azula's trap. 'Sometimes words are the deadliest traps of all.' he thought to himself. He hung his head. "Your right Toph. I'm such an Idiot."**_

_**Toph grinned and folded her arms. "Tell me something I didn't know."**_

_**Sokka watched Toph head to the tile wall. It was growing hotter and hotter by the second. She bent more tiles against it to reinforce it. "So Mister Idiot, now that you've calmed down how about you come up with an idea to save Katara and stop this crazy fire bender?"**_

"_**How are we supposed to do that? She's probably one of the strongest fire benders next to the fire lord." he said looking around to see what he had to work with and finding nothing. He couldn't find anything to useful. He rubbed the back of his neck; it was feeling sore after being flung into the room.**_

_**Suddenly his fingers stopped on a point on his neck. 'That's it.' Sokka thought. He turned to Toph. "Toph I got a plan. When she comes through that wall we need to lure her to the far corner of the room away from Katara. Then I need you to do that dust trick of yours. After that just leave the rest to me."**_

_**Toph turned in Sokka's direction. Sokka moved down the hall and fell on the floor. Toph rushed over to see what happen. "Sokka your not going to do anything lying down." Toph complained as she kicked Sokka in the side.**_

_**Suddenly the hole behind them exploded. Smoke covered the area and they both saw Azula walk though. "Come on, you think that is going to stop me?" she said walking toward them. Toph faced Azula readying herself for bending.**_

"_**Not yet," Sokka whispered, "Just a little closer."**_

_**Toph lowered her hand slightly. "So you think you can take me without your warrior?" Azula gave a small laugh seeing Sokka motionless on the floor. "Not that he'd be much good to you."**_

_**Toph clenched her fist once before raising her hands. The tiles on the floor shook and a cloud of dust filled the room. Azula quickly sent a blast of fire out in Toph's direction. Wether she got her she couldn't tell.**_

"_**What's a matter? Can't see where to bend?" Azula heard Toph taunting from the right. She blasted in the direction that she hear her. She continued to turn; ready for an attack from any angle. "You know..." Azula heard . She turned again and roared as she let out another blast of fire.**_

"_**Like I said, you know I've spotted three things you've done wrong while trying to defeat us." Toph said, is time from Azula's right side.**_

_**Azula yelled once again and blasted at the sound of Toph's voice.**_

"_**One." Azule heard from her left side this time. "Yelling is only giving away your position, and also it raises your heartbeat, making it easier fro me to see you."**_

_**Azula fired at the voice again. This time she used lightning and turned a few more times letting off a blast every quarter of a turn. Toph just laughed. She could feel were she was turning and was out of the way before Azula could even fire. She quickly move behind her. The small fires that sprang up in the room simply helped her feel the floor better with the heat it gave off. She found vibration carried better in warm rock. "Missed again, Sparky." Toph berated.**_

_**Azula breathed deeply trying to calm herself down. She suddenly felt something whisk toward her. She moved back just in time to see a clay tile fly by, just an inch from her face. She did a back flip hearing more coming her way. She dodged three more before glancing around for her prey.**_

"_**The second thing you did wrong was trying to hurt my friends" Toph said, this time with a little more aggression in her voice. She flung several more tiles in Azula's direction, but she dodged each and every one.**_

"_**You know what your problem is shorty?" Azula said dodging another.**_

"_**Not What is it?" Toph mocked.**_

"_**Your smoke screen may hide your body well but my fires cast your shadows quit well on your smoke," Azula fired a lightning bolt toward a human shaped shadow she spotted hanging in the dust clouds near one of the fires she started.**_

_**Fortunately Toph noticed Azula and avoided the blast just in time. The lightning hit the floor right next to her though and the vibrations it caused blinded her senses momentarily. That moment was enough for Azula who rushed up and slammed Toph up against the wall.**_

_**Azulla pointed her fingers at Toph's face; ready to fire the kill shot. "Any final criticisms shorty?" Azulla asked gloating with her victory over the earthbending girl.**_

_**Toph just smiled at her and said. "Yea I do. You know what the last thing you did wrong was?"**_

_**Azula pressed her finger against Toph's forehead. "No. What would that be? "**_

"_**You didn't bother checking if Sokka was really knocked out."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**Azula hear someone yell from her right. She turned to face it but saw something fly out of the dust and then hit her between the eyes. She was blinded by the pain. Toph kicked Azula to the floor. Sokka rushed out of the dust cloud and jabbed his fingers on the back of Azula's Neck. Azula fell tot he ground in an unconscious stupor.**_

_**Toph rushed up to Sokka and kicked him in the shin. "That was for not letting me in on the plan."**_

_**Sokka hooped around on one foot rubbing his sore shin. "OW Sorry, but we didn't really have time to sit down and have a planing season. Besides I knew you could sense I was trying to sneak up on her."**_

"_**Yea and your were lucky I was drawing her fire away from you too." Toph turned towards Azula now that she could feel was truly unconscious. "What you did you do to her anyway?"**_

_**Sokka stopped hopping and tested his other leg to see if it was ok. Then he turned to Toph with a smile. "I knew we couldn't overpower her. So I had you distract her while I hit her with that fan trick Suki thought me. While she was blinded I hit her with that paralyzing trick of Ty Lee's that I've seen her do some much."**_

_**Toph grinned and said. " You mean that trick she's done on you some much." Sokka glared at Toph. "Yea, well at least it did the job." Sokka then went over and picked up the fan. Toph came up next to him and put her hand on it. "You know she would be proud of you." Toph let go and started walking back towards Katara.**_

_**Sokka was a taken aback a bit. "How would you know she would be proud? You only met her once." Saokka demanded. **_

"_**Yea, but I could tell she and I were a lot alike. After all, she have to be quite the girl to put up with you and still want to be your girlfriend."**_

_**Sokka just stared at Toph as she went to check Katara, her last words going around in his head.**_

"Sokka."

"SOKKA." He jumped having his named screamed in his ear.

"WHAT?" He turned to see who was screaming. His sister leaned over from her sitting position.

"What are you thinking about? You've been quiet for the last few minutes and thats a record for you." Katara asked.

Sokka shook his head to trying to get his bearings. "Nothing I was just thinking over a few things."

"Oh." Katara said turning her eyes back to Aang and Toph. She could only imaging the things he was thinking about after she teased him about Toph. She was sure Suki or Yue were involved.

Sokka looked over at his sister and could see she was getting more worried by the minute. "Stop worrying Katara. I'm sure Aang's alright. His the Avatar after all and I'm sure he and Toph will be back any minute to tell us all the cools things that happened to them." At that moment Aang's tattoos stopped glowing and he and Toph opened their eyes. "See." Sokka said.

Toph opened her eyes and was saddened to have lost her sight after seeing so much. But she soon grew happy at feeling her body and her earthbending senses again. Seeing was nice and all but give her good old Earth Bending anyday. She unfolded her legs and stretched them. As she placed her feet on the ground and got up she felt all the vibrations in the Inn. For once she was truly blind for a moment before she could adjust to the feeling.

As she stepped forward she tripped over a pillow and fell forward only to be caught by someone. "You Ok Toph?" Sokka asked pulling her back up to a standing potion. Toph stood were she was till she was fully back to normal.

"I'm Fine. I just need a moment to get my senses back."

"Did everything go Ok?" Katara asked.

"Yes and No. Come on I'll tell you as we load up Appa." Aang said heading outside.

"We're leaving? Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because Twinkletoes had to take me to see my parents. We ended up over hearing Xin-Fu planing to attack my parents house tomorrow night. So I guess we'll have to save them." Toph explained.

"But they're on the other side of the Earth Kingdom. It would days to get there."

Toph picked up a few of their bags and tossed them a little harder then she wanted at Sokka who caught them. "Yea I know. So you better get ready for a long flight tonight."

(1) Ok I know I gave the Dragon a name i made up myself. But several of you have e-mailed saying the the Creators of the show started that the dragons name is Fang so thats what I'm going to stick to.


End file.
